Quick opening doors are widely known in the market, being provided with a perimetric frame and a pair of vertical guides on which a flexible panel may be vertically moved, which panel is attached by its upper end to a motor driven actuation drum.
These types of quick opening doors of this type are arranged at one of the sides of the wall or surface in which the through opening is defined.
In this type of quick opening doors is also usual for the flexible panel to have in its lower end a bag or thickening portion with a bigger size than said panel and, containing a heavy material suitable to facilitate the quick descent of the said panel towards a closing lower position.
Taking into account the materials stored in the rooms communicated by the through opening it may be necessary to install a fire door to permit the separation of one room in relation to the other in case of fire.
Currently, fire doors are known which are mounted on means permitting its offset arrangement in respect to the through opening or in opposition to the same, forming said fire door a perimetric closure on a fixed frame. The problem which arises is that this type of fire doors is not compatible with quick opening doors, as the guides and the frame of the quick opening door prevent the fire door to reach an effective closing position if they are mounted in the same side of the wall.
One eventual solution, which is similar to the solution used in the closing system for cold storage chambers described in document PCT/ES00/00038 of the same applicant, but using a fire door instead of a cold chamber door, would consist in the arrangement of the closing surface of the cold chamber door on a protruding plane which is parallel to the plane of movement of the flexible panel of the quick opening door. However, this solution would not be effective as heat and flames run in an ascending direction so that they would escape through the opening defined in the upper area of the frame for the passage of the flexible panel of the quick opening door.
Therefore, the technical problem to be addressed is the development of a system for closing the through openings permitting to combine a quick opening door with a fire door, so that both may function in a selective and alternate way, using in normal conditions the quick opening door to carry out the opening and closing of the through opening and using the fire door for the closing of the through opening in case of fire.